


traditions

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [14]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: nate has lots of valentine’s day surprises in store for seth. for day 14 (valentines) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 4
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sasuketomatotheif on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sasuketomatotheif+on+tumblr).



> author’s note: this is some valentine’s themed fluff for @sasuketomatothief as part of the @loveinwayhaven event. i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except the detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames. detective seth kingson is @sasuketomatothief’s.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – nate sewell x m!detective (seth kingston)  
> rating/warnings: none; fluff  
> word count: ~1k  
> based on/prompt: day 14 – valentines from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly for the @loveinwayhaven event

**_traditions_ **

nate rubbed his hands together and blew on them to try to warm them up before shoving them back into the pockets of his coat. he bounced on the toes of his feet, feeling more excited than he had in a very long time, longer than he cared to admit. he looked up at the sun setting over the trees in the square just beyond the station, pink and orange streaks interspersed by low-hanging clouds.

seth’s shift would be over soon and after weeks of planning, nate would finally get to take his boyfriend out on a proper, romantic date. and not just any date. a _proper_ valentine’s date. nate couldn’t remember the last time he was with someone with whom valentine’s day could mean more than just a commercialized holiday.

he remembered when valentine’s first started to become a way for members of all social classes to exchange tokens of affection in line with societal norms at the time. compared to the era he was born into, he _may_ have gone a bit overboard with his gifts and plans but if anyone deserved to be lavished, it was seth.

“oh, hello there. can’t get enough of me, i see,” seth teased, stepping out of the station with arms full of the things nate had gotten him.

a giant teddy bear that covered seth’s face, a gift basket of assorted chocolates and snacks, a handcrafted card, wrapped gift box, and a small banner that he painted the words “be my valentine?” in bright red letters all jockeyed precariously for support across his chest.

“sorry, i went overboard, didn’t i?” nate asked sheepishly, grabbing the giant stuffed plushie and gift basket from seth so he could at least see where he was walking.

seth laughed, tossing his head to move loose hair out of his eyes and nate couldn’t help but watch how the filtered rays of the sun cast a soft glow on his hair. and he certainly didn’t mind how seth’s laugh sent a pleasant bubbly tingle floating through his veins.

“i don’t mind, nate. of course, tina and verda had a field day teasing me about it, but i don’t remember the last time i was with someone that made celebrating valentine’s actually mean something,” he said with a wink as they fell into a comfortable pace towards his apartment.

“good, i’m glad to hear it. i wanted our first valentine’s together to be memorable and i’ve always been so curious about modern valentine’s traditions,” nate said cheerfully, shifting the basket and bear to one side so he could reach for seth’s hand.

“i’m just happy that we get to spend time together. i don’t think we need a holiday to ‘celebrate,’ if you know what i mean,” seth said, giving nate’s hand a squeeze.

“thank you for indulging me then. you are very special to me and i’ve never celebrated the holiday before,” nate said as they opened the door to his apartment.

a delicious smell wafted from seth’s kitchen and he poked his head in the door before swiveling around to nate, mouth agape in surprise.

“what is all this?”

nate chuckled as he set down the gifts in the living room before joining seth in the kitchen. “i thought i’d make dinner for you,” he gave seth his trademark knee-weakening smile as he walked past him into the kitchen. “the roast should be just about done. why don’t you relax and get settled in?”

“what did i do to deserve you?” seth murmured, holding nate’s face in his hands and giving him a soft kiss.

“i’m the one who wonders that every day,” nate said, eyes shining with honesty before he moved to finish preparing the meal.

no matter what nate said, seth couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky that someone who had lived as long as nate had would find him of all people, interesting and attractive enough to want something more. he also couldn’t remember the last time someone made him a home-cooked meal, and for someone that didn’t need to eat human food to survive, nate definitely knew his way around the kitchen.

the roast and vegetables were perfectly seasoned and tender, perfectly complementing the vintage red wine nate must’ve brought over from his personal collection at the warehouse. the conversation between them flowed effortlessly, as though they had been together for ages, without the constant threat of danger. and to be honest, seth loved it.

“i have one more surprise for you,” nate said softly. “if you’ll indulge me one more time, please.”

seth looked at him with one eyebrow raised but nodded, following nate out the window in his bedroom and up to the roof. they were definitely not supposed to be up here, and he wondered when and what nate had set up.

a corner of the rooftop had been sectioned off by at least fifty candles around a thick blanket. the flickering flames from the lit candles swayed with the soft winter breeze, illuminating the bottle of champagne and fruit platter that had been set out.

“wow,” seth breathed, stunned. “when did you do all this?”

he turned to nate to find him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “i may have asked felix for help setting this up while we had dinner. i know it’s a little cold out, but i thought we could enjoy a little stargazing together.”

“it’s perfect, thank you,” he said softly as they made themselves comfortable on the blanket.

seth poured them both a glass of champagne before raising his in a toast.

“to many more nights like this, whether it’s valentine’s day or not,” seth said, smiling.

nate gently clinked his glass against seth’s. “to celebrating many more traditions and creating new ones of our own.”

he set his glass down and leaned into seth’s shoulder, curling his body against him and letting the warmth permeate his body as they looked up at the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
